As communications devices have grown smaller and more complex, performance demands on radio frequency (RF) components have increased significantly. Particularly, as allocated frequency bands for mobile communication devices are heavily utilized, it is desirable to utilize bands of frequency spectrum allocated to other services without interfering with the designated users. Cognitive radios will measure the spectrum usage of a band and communicate with other cognitive radios using underutilized portions of the band. A spectrum analysis capability is key to the operation of a cognitive radio. Unfortunately, providing high performance spectrum analysis at these frequencies often requires large and unwieldy components. Filtering components, in particular, are difficult to miniaturize at higher frequencies. Various resonator assemblies have been utilized to provide a filtering function on an integrated circuit scale, but these efforts have been complicated by excessive loss and impractical expense.